Time doesn't ease the pain
by jolteonforever
Summary: It has been 8 years since May saw Drew, what will happen when Drew sends a letter?and what happens when brenden pops up? Contestshipping vs hoenshipping DxM vs BxM we all know who wins! contestshipping!
1. Memories bring pain,a suprise comes

**Time doesn't ease the pain.**

Heya people! Just to say that this is my second fanfic. You can't see my first one because it was deleted. But, I have been convinced by **confessions of a secret love **to write a fanfic, and this is it! Hope you enjoy the story!

Disclaimer: jolteonforever does not own pokemon!

Chapter one: Memories bring pain.

May sat in her room thinking about what happened time long ago, drew had called her a wimp, and though nobody knew it, it had scarred her deep down. 

8 years on, May had won all the contests she had entered in, won all the grand festivals, and was happy as could be. She was always in the coordinators monthly, and had been put on the top of the list for hottest coordinator, but a certain coordinator never left her mind. He was Drew .She hadn't seen him since they last parted 8 years ago, and just thinking about him brought a tear to her eye. Though he had been arrogant, he had always been there for her, giving her that extra it of strength.

_Ding-dong._

Mays POV

Oh, that must be the postman, I sure hope I don't get as much fan mail as I did yesterday! Those filled up the whole mailroom! What is this? No it couldn't be…

Normal POV

There on the top of the pile of her fan mail, lay an envelope, and stuck to it was a beautiful red rose, and on the envelope, her name was written in Drews handwriting. Mays heart nearly stopped when she saw the envelope, and she couldn't help let out a yelp of excitement. She grabbed the pile of mail from the mailman's hands and shut the door quickly. With trembling hands she opened the letter.

_May,_

_I know that you might be surprised that I am writing to you after such a long time, but I have something to tell you. Please meet me at the Royale Skittay at 6 tomorrow evening. It is a posh restaurant so no bandanas and Casual clothes, wear something posh!_

_Drew_

May read it over again and again her head spinning, she suddenly knew who could calm her thoughts: Misty. Rushing to the phone, she dialled Misty's number.

May: " Hello, Misty?"

Misty: "Hey May, you sound excited! What's up?"

May: "You will never guess what happened Misty! Drew asked me out to dinner!"

Misty: "Drew? The one who you like? The one with grass for hair?" 

May: "Don't be mean Misty! He says he has something to tell me! I wonder what it is? O yes, he told me to meet him at the Royale Skittay."

Misty: "Oh my gosh! You do know that is the poshest most expensive restaurant in the whole of the region?"

May: "Does it have good food?" quite naively

Misty: sounds of squeezing anger management toy travelled down the phone.

May: " Misty, you ok?"

Misty: "yes, I am fine thanks." with extremely fake brightness, except May didn't notice.

May: "ok, cool! O yeah, do you want to help me choose something to wear for it? We could call Dawn along!"

Misty: " That will be fab, be there in 5 mins with Dawn!"

May: "ok, see you!"

5 minutes later…

"What do you think of this?"  
"That skirt is way too long!"

"Too flashy!"

"The colours clash!"

"Too dull!"

"Way too girly!"

"Oh my gosh this is perfect!"

"That is awful!"

"This outfit is way too big!"

Etc.etc.

4 hours later.

"Oh my gosh, you look…just perfect!"

Hey guys! I know that this chapie is short but the next ones will be longer! Hope you like this story! Please review! In next chappie, Drew and A mystery character will appear!

**MC: Heya! You will all be seeing me in the next chapter. I am owned by jolteonforever by the way!**

**Me: Excellante! Please review! O yes, can someone please tell me the region that May was in! If you want your character in this story, I might just add it if I want to but no promising! Send me a message with the name, personality and looks! Also explain the relationship with May or Drew or someone else! Anyways, later people!**

**MC: bye!**


	2. The perfect shoes!

**Heya people! Hope you are all doing well! Thanks everyone for reviewing! Keep on reading and reviewing! **

**Disclaimer: jolteonforever doesn't own pokemon or the lets get some shoes lyrics! Forgive me if I get them wrong! But I only heard about he thing from my friends who got it in my head!**

**Now on with le story!**

Happy to be with you 

After picking the perfect outfit…May still hadn't found her perfect…Shoes! So she decided to call up her friend Zhen (pronounced jen) who she met when coordinating!

Zhen description:

Brown hair, brown chocolately eyes same age as May, goes extremely hyper, has all the eons, is really nice, and specialises in hot chocolate with marshmallow!

May: "Hey Zhen! I am going out to dinner with Drew tomorrow!!" (squeals)

Zhen: "Oh my gosh! I am so happy for you! So, why did you call? I know that you need me to help with something!"

May: "well…I need perfect shoes to go with my perfect outfit!"

Zhen: "ok, repeat after me:"

May: "ok!"

Zhen: "What is life all about?"

May: "What is life all about?"

Zhen: "SHOES!"

May: "oh my gosh!"

Zhen: "SHOES!"

May: "SHOES!"

Zhen runs to Mays house( she lives just a few houses away)

Zhen: "lets get some shoes!" May joins in: "lets get some shoes!"

Skip to the store…

Zhen: "these shoes rule!"

May: "and these shoes suck!"

Zhen: "and these shoes rule!"

May: " and theses shoes suck!"

Zhen: "and these shoes suck!"

May: "and these shoes suck!"

Together: "and these shoes SUCK!"

Start to skip again…

Together: "lets get some shoes! Lets get some shoes!"

Stop outside a shop window…

"These shoes are worth 50 dollars!"

"These shoes are worth 100 dollars!"

"These shoes are worth 500 trillion dollars!"

"Lets get them!"

!"(**A/N sozzy I changed the lyrics but I don't know the exact ones!)**

2 hours of shoes shopping (yay!) Later…

May: "thanks soooo much Zhen!"

Zhen: "No probs! I got a pair of perfect shoes too!"

(Zhens are a pale blue pair of strappy high heels which can turn into white with blue and green streaked trainers! They are my dream shoes!)

They hug and go to their separate homes.

May goes to sleep as soon as she gets home…

**Sorry that you have to go through this before the next chapter! The next one is the meeting oO! I promise!!!!!!!! Anyways, read and review!!!! And sorry I haven't updated quicker!**


	3. A happy ending or is it a start?

**Hey people! Yes I have updated!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hehe! Anyways, read!! thanks everyone who has reviewed!**

The sun shines through Mays crystal mobile (you know those things with crystals on strings which spin around in the wind?) filling the room with flurries of rainbow colours. May woke up to the beautiful sight and got dressed.

Dinnertime with drew…

May slipped on a red sleeveless dress, which fitted her shape perfectly. Her hair was up in a bun with her bangs framing her face and she wore red kitten heels with roses on them.( A/N since I am so bad at describing, let us just say she looked beautiful.)

Mays POV

Its been such a long time since I last saw Drew…is he still as arrogant? Is this dress really perfect for me? What if I slip? I can't bear another of his remarks again…

Normal POV

A tear slid down her cheek, as she thought back to that day._ Did he really mean it? Does he really think I am a …wimp?_

And with that thought still in her mind, she left her house.

Drews POV

May, I wonder if you have changed? Still that happy go lucky little girl I used to know…probably not, as we have both grown up…I wonder, is may still as cute as she was? Is she still like an angel? What if she doesn't like me the way I like her? More than just a friend? ….

May hurried as she saw Drew standing outside the royale skittay.

Mays POV

Wow…he sure is handsome. His hair looks so soft, I wish I could run my hands through it… oh; I am so close to him…

Drews POV

Wow…she sure is beautiful! Even cuter than when she was young! How I long to kiss those lips of hers, to gaze into her wondrous sapphire eyes…she is getting closer …

Normal POV

May and Drew stared into each others eyes, neither knowing what to say. At last May tried to break the silence.

May: "soooooooo, um, how is it going?"

Drew: (flipping his hair) Oh nothing much. How are your skills coming along? (of course he knew how good they were, he had watched every contest she was in)

May: "they are ok I guess…"

Drew: "still making your pokemon try their hardest?" ( as soon as he saw the flash of hurt in her eyes, he regretted saying the careless remark) May, I didn't…

May: "I heard what you said Drew. Loud and clear. I am sorry for being a _wimp!_ Sorry for being born!" She was screaming now. "I am sorry for being such a useless rival, sorry for being so imperfect…" the tears she had held in for so long finally came out. All the years of hurt suddenly was too much. She ran away, trying not to let him see her cry, but he did. And as he saw the tears, he was instantly regretting everything.

May ran, ran as fast as she could. Where to? Who knew? But just as far as away from…

She suddenly felt herself being stopped by someone pulling her arm. She knew who it was by the faint rose fragrance. Drew.

" What do you want?" May cried.

"I just wanted to tell you something, please just, just hear me out!" Drews face was full of regret.

May gave a short reply without making eye contact " fine then."

Drews face was hidden by his hair. "May, all the roses I gave beautifly were for you! And all my arrogance is to hide the fact that… that I …love you." his voice was barely a whisper.

"…" Mays heart nearly stopped when she heard those words.

" Of course, you are going to laugh at me. You are so beautiful, so clever, so much higher up than me…"

"Drew, I would never laugh at you, I love you!" May said this with a smile. " But do you really love me?"

Drew smiled, not smirked, but smiled, and brought his lips onto hers, he could feel May smile and felt a surge of happiness. When they finally broke apart, he whispered into her ear: "May, I love you, and always will!"

May leaned her head onto his shoulder and laughed softly, only to hear a growl from her tummy, she looked embarrassed and said: "lets get going!"

And the new young couple walked hand in hand to the Royale Skittay. Accompanied by squeals and shouts of envy from passing (and stalking) fans.

Happily ever after, or was it?

Far away, behind a tree, someone snarled in rage and kicked the tree in rage. _How dare Drew just come and steal May away from him! He, Brenden Birch, who had lived next door to her for all his life! He would pay, and May would be his._

**So, what do you think???? My story has only just started!!! Want to know what happens???? Wait for me to update! Thanks again everyone who has updated! I just wanted to quote ** A Rose for me-A Rose for you **before I go! **

"**The 3 words women want to hear aren't I Love You. It's you've Lost Weight!"**

**That is a legend! It really brightened up my day! Thanks! Bye for now!**


	4. Brenden alone

Heya people! Thanks everyone for reviewing and im sorry but im not gonna update for the summer holidays. I know it's shocking but go on my profile for more information. SORRY again! Decided to make the most of the not gone yet time and write a new chapter! I wrote some lyrics and I put some in here! Though some parts I made up on the spot! Please read and review! Now, onto the story!

Brenden looked enviously at the new young couple walking away. He sighed, May had always been his perfect friend, now she was going out with _him._

Suddenly it started raining. But Brenden didn't care, all he cared was how May was going out with whats-his-name, was it Draw? Yeah, that was it.

_Here I am alone,_

_Standing in the rain._

Flashback,

A very young May was playing with a very young Brenden.

Brenden: Hey May?

May: Yeah?

Brenden: Will you be my friend?

May: I already am you silly billy!

Brenden: Forever and ever?

May: Forever and ever!

End Flashback.

_Thinking about those happy times,_

_Which I can never forget._

Tears started running down his face, as the rain started really pouring, coming down in heavy showers.

_The rain on my face,_

_Masks my tears._

_Making me wet_

_Yet I don't care._

He looked at the grass, the same colour as Drew's hair really. Seeing this, he started ripping up all the grass, while passers by looked at him with shock and fear.

_Your smile as bright as sunshine,_

_Your happy attitude as you face the world._

Brenden chuckled as he thought of May. So sweet and kind, so childish yet she could be so mature. She used to idolise him but since she went on her adventure, it had always been about him. She always wore a dreamy smile as she said his name, blushed when other people commented on their closeness. He clenched his fists in anger. Knuckles white with the stress.

Slowly, brenden walked away, Plotting up horrible plots and how to win May's heart.

Sorry this was short guys! I am just a biiiit stressed! What do you think? If you want a full version of my song lyrics/ poem then ask. If I know you well enough, I can send it to you! Confessions of a secret love has read it! I have read her song lyrics and was amazed! Left gobsmacked! Anyway, me go now!

Tata! Farewell! Haha! jolteonforever


	5. Brenden makes an appearance

**Hello my dear people!! I am writing this while im on holiday! Have managed to find a computer which has the internet on it. For those of you who don't know what snogging is, it's just basically kissing, um , what's the word again? Oh yeah, lots of fluff! Anyways, on with the story!**

It has been 3 months since May started going out with Drew…

May and Drew are walking along the road when suddenly…

Brenden roars up on a motorbike.

Mays pov

Who is that guy? I am sure I have seen him before…

Normal

Brenden: " hello May!"

Mays pov

How does he know my name??? must try to remember who he is! I'm sure I have seen him before…

Normal

May: " Uh hi! Are you um, Bob? No wait... it's Bill! No I know! Billy!"

Brenden sweat drops while Drew tries to hide his laughter as May struggles to remember Brendens name. Brenden looks miffed. May tries to hide her laughter as he looks like a puffed up hamster.

Brenden: "The name is Brenden. Brenden Birch. Remember??????????"

May: "oh yeah! Brenden! You used to live next door to me! How are you?"

Brenden: "Oh, places. You know, the pokemon league and stuff."

After saying this, Brenden tries to run his fingers through his hair, which unsuccessfully does not look cool and only makes his fingers get stuck to his hair with all the gel that he used to put is hair into spikes. May and Drew who could no longer hold in their laughter burst into fits of laughter. Brenden who was already pink from the hair accident turned a lovely tomato berry red and ran off, leaving his motorbike behind.

When May and Drew finally recover from their laughing fit, they find that Brenden has "disappeared" so shrug and walk off. The perfect couple.

Meanwhile, Brenden decides to take into action one of his evil plots that he wrote in the 3 months.

Plot 1. The old plot.

Brenden added the finishing touches to his hole ( ah yes, the good old hole plan!) and hid in a bush nearby. Along come the lovely couple May and Drew.

Guess what happens? Yup, They fall in the hole. They always do, no matter how obvious the hole... Of course, it doesn't go as planned for Brenden, as when going to Mays rescue he looks into the pit to find...

May and Drew snogging for the universe. This happened because May landed on drew and they didn't want to just not use the chance for a snog! So Brenden's first plan fails and he walks off, ready for the second plot!

Plot 2. The plot against Drew.

Drew whistled why he showered and shampooed his hair. Only to scream and stop whistling when he sees himself in the mirror. For no longer had he grassy green hair to match his eyes, because his hair was now PINK!!!!!!! Not far away, a certain Brenden laughed as he heard Drew scream.

Drew pov

Oh fudging fudges! How am I supposed to go out in public again? And I have a date with May! I suppose I could invite May to my mansion...

Normal

10 minutes later, May walks into Drews mansion, only to find a pink haired Drew looking rather depressed. May giggled and walked over to Drew. She twirled his hair and said: " I wont notice you have pink hair if you kiss me!" and so our happy couple is watched unknowingly by a rather unhappy Brenden while they snog their heads off.

Plot 3.The plot against May

May is going on a date with Drew. Only to find all her clothes have shrunk except her very short shorts and a red apple top. Very distressed, she calls Drew...

10 minutes later, Drew appears at Mays house. May opens the door and Drew sees her in her short shorts and red apple top with her hair down looking very beautiful. Drew starts drooling and a glazed look comes over his eyes. May drags him in thinking: _anyone would think that he hasn't been my boyfriend for the last 3 months!_

May puts on a film and they watch snuggled up together. Of course, what happens at the back of the cinema is bound to happen in a house with no one around apart from the lovely couple. So they, you guessed it, they snog their heads off!

Brenden feeling miffed that his plot plan which was to shrink all of Mays clothes so she couldn't go out with Drew failed miserably.

Brenden decided, that he would try, a much different approach...

**Hello people! I know this is a bit um boring shall you say and the endings for the plots quite boring too but I have a kind of half writers block, where I think of really good stuff to write and when I finally get to a computer, the thoughts disappear... hehe... so bear with me! I will try to improve! Meanwhile, don't get your hopes up about a new chapter quickly, as the chances are very small, near impossible. So as I said, bear with me! Anyway, I have got to go now as lots of homework waiting! Please review! Any ideas for how to continue it please send a message! Thank you and goodbye!**

**Jolteonforever**


	6. A friend

Hello people! Ok first thing I am gonna say is: I am sooooo sorry about not updating for so long! Even though I know only a few people read this story, I am still very sorry! Anyway, I think I'm going to end this chapter in another 2 chapters, not sure yet! Thanks everyone who reviewed, thanks Ahny for the help on my uh im not sure what its called but i think its grammar? anyway, on with the story!

After yet another phone call from Brenden, May can take it no more, so she decides to just tell him the truth. How it will never be.

May: Hello? Brenden?

Brenden: Oh my gosh! Is that you May? Are you finally going on a date with me?

May: Listen Brenden, we need to talk. You were always my friend you know? And well, you always will be that, just a friend. Not some crazy guy who wont stop calling me, just a friend who will always be there for me, it could never work out between us you know?

There was silence from the other end, then suddenly, Brenden spoke.

Brenden: Don't worry, I understand May. Bye.

And then he put down the phone.

May stared at the phone, she didn't know what had just happened but she felt that Brenden had understood.

Brenden sat at his desk, finding strangely enough that his heart was not broken and that he wasn't crying or trying to kill himself. Suddenly, he understood, her picked up his guitar and started scribbling down words on a piece of paper.

2 days later…

May couldn't believe it! No Brenden for 2 days! She went to get the post when she saw a parcel, not too big but slightly bulging. She picked it up curiously and opened it. A tape slid out with a neatly folded letter. She opened the letter and smoothed it out:

_Dear May,_

_You will not be hearing from me for a long while. I guess this is goodbye, huh? Where I am going, you need not know, but I want you to know you will always be in my heart, as a friend and nothing else. Listen to the tape, please._

_Love,_

_Brenden , a friend forever._

May stared at the letter, turning it in her hand, then she decided to listen to the tape.

The tape was rolling, and Brenden's voice came out.

_Heya May, I wrote this song for you, and I hope you will understand the meaning of it._

May gazed in astonishment at her tape player, Brenden could write songs? Trying hard not to giggle, she listened as the tape played on.

Sweet guitar chords filled the air as Brenden voice rang out. He had a very nice singing voice, velvety and smooth.

_Sometime ago, not long ago,_

_I loved a girl._

_She was my angel,_

_With a beautiful smile._

_An angel with a beautiful smile._

_Her laughter like bells,_

_Her eyes brimming with excitement,_

_She was my angel ,_

_My angel with a beautiful smile._

_But that was sometime ago, _

_Not that long ago._

_Now something has changed._

_I don't know what but,_

_Something has changed._

_If you look at her,_

_She is not that pretty,_

_But her smile makes me want to laugh,_

_Laughter from my very soul._

_I realised I don't really love her,_

_And I am nothing but a friend,_

_But she was my angel,_

_An angel with a beautiful smile._

_Sometime ago, not long ago._

_She was my angel._

_But now I realised I don't really love her,_

_I have set her free._

_Out into the world,_

_Free for her to fly,_

_In the brightest blue sky._

_Sometime ago, not long ago,_

_I loved a girl._

_She was my angel,_

_With a beautiful smile._

_An angel with a beautiful smile._

As the last chords filled the air with their melodious tone, May closed her eyes and smiled. She knew she had made a friend who would never let her down.

And that is this chapter finished. I know the song lyrics were crappy but I had to finish this in 20 mins and I did! Yay me! Hahaha! Anyway, later!

**Jolteon forever**


	7. The end

**Thanks for everyone who reviewed! I am sorry for any Brendan lovers who think I hate him but please know that I don't, I just like Drew and May more…Anyway, this is the last chapter of this story, I am finishing this one, but writing a new one. Sadly for Brendan fans, it's another contestshippy! Please read and review and send me a pm if you want your character _mentioned_ but I cant say if he/she will be good or bad! Anyway, let the story come to its rightful end!**

May was sitting at home when her mobile rang, she picked up to hear Drews voice, full of love.

Drew: May, listen, I have something to tell me, meet me at the park at 6.pm? I will wait for you by the lake, under the oak tree. Bye, love you.

May stared at the phone, this was really weird. But being the usual air-headed May, she went to get ready for the date with Drew.

6 pm In the park.

May ran to the oak tree where Drew was standing.

Drew turned to face her, his eyes full of love, her smiled at his beautiful girlfriend who was grinning at him. Those eyes, two sapphires, twinkling with excitement captured him…

May: Um Drew? Why did you get me he…

To Mays surprise, Drew had knelt in front of her, on one knee. May nearly stopped breathing, could it be… she dare not think too much.

Drew smiled, a warm smile, spilling with love, his emerald eyes were glowing, and his hair fell down over his face, but he didn't flick it away.

"May, love of my life, will you marry me?" Drew asked, his voice was so filled with hope, love, excitement and … fear? " Will you step onto the red carpet for me?"

Mays heart skipped a beat, and her eyes filled with tears of happiness, which over spilled like two pearls running down her face. " I will, I do, I accept .. Oh Drew…"

She hugged Drew as hard as she could and unseen by May, Drews eyes were shining with tears of happiness as he returned the hug.

Christmas day,

May was dressed in a beautiful white dress with a velvet cloak over her shoulders. She was holding a bunch of Cerulean flowers. Her hair was pinned up with a few strands hanging loose framing her face. She was glowing and Drew could only see her, as if they were separated from everyone else. He didn't see his mum crying with happiness, or hear Brendan, his best man saying good luck. He gently took Mays gloved hand. He himself was wearing a white tux, looking dashingly handsome quite effortlessly.

"Do you take Drew Hayden for your lawful husband?"

"I do!" May was nearly screaming with all the love swirling in her for Drew.

"… do you take May Maple for your lawful wife?"

"I do!" and for once in his life, his voice betrayed all the emotions inside him.

…

9 years later,

Their 8 years old son Brendan was playing with his 7 year old sister Isabella. Brendan was a loving and caring brother and Isabella was sweet and kind, always willing to help, if not a little clumsily. Brendan had inherited his fathers dashing green eyes, and his mothers Chocolate brown hair, quite a hit at school with his fan girls, a willing pupil, always wanting to learn more from his dad and mum about coordinating. He loved pokemon and was always distressed to see them hurt.

Isabella had striking green intelligent eyes with chocolate brown hair with a few streaks of green, which she showed with pride. Top of the popularity list in boys and girls heart, she had no enemies and showed natural talent in coordinating and yet wasn't too proud but instead really quite modest and always badgering her parents to teach her new skills, not knowing that her skills were already overtaking theirs.

Brendan would grow up to be a day-care worker, a lover of pokemon, always in newspapers and with fan girls everywhere. Isabella would grow up to be the world's youngest ribbon cup holder, with boys drooling over her everywhere. Everyone was amazed at the young siblings with the amazing talents.

May had a picture with all the pictures of them in it. Isabella holding the ribbon cup and though standing on the no. 1 was still shorter than everyone else. Brendan with all the pokemon at the day-care centre, their eyes showing love for him.

May and Drew were proud of their children, not only of their talent, but because they were well mannered, didn't show off, and were kind and caring.

The happy family were friends with Ash and Mistys family and Dawn and Paul's family. They lived long enough to see their grandchildren, Hayley and Jake.

The End

**I hoped you liked this story, I honestly do. I am sorry I had writers block and couldn't write a proper nice chapter! Lol! Anyway, I love pirates of the Caribbean 3 and also high school musical 2 and all Disney movies, don't know why I just wrote that but review! I hope my new story will be much better than this one, its going to be called Is it fate, or so i think, it could change, but watch out for it! Anyway, tata!**

**Zhen**


End file.
